A wetsuit washing hanger device is needed so as to allow a wetsuit to be washed and rinsed free of salt, perspiration and other deposits after use to maximise the usefull life of the wetsuit and minimise the irritation caused by residual deposits to the user. Thereafter the wetsuit may be left to dry or stored on said wetsuit washing hanger.